In the Blink of an Eye
by StraightLife116
Summary: Phil Brooks was on top of the world. He was WWE Champion, living a lavish Straight Edge life and loving. But in an instant, his idyllic life came to a crashing halt. He would have to raise the child of his unknown dead sister. CM PUNK...Taker
1. Chapter 1

__I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.__

* * *

><p><em>Phil Brooks was on top of the world. He was WWE Champion, living a lavish Straight Edge life and loving. But in an instant, his idyllic life came to a crashing halt. He would have to raise his estranged sister's child.<em>

Phil Brooks laid on the couch of his Chicago apartment doing what he always did during the day, he slept. After a night like last night, and all the Straight Edge'd partying he'd done, in his mind he couldn't think of any better way to spend his day.

After sleeping for a few hours, Phil grunted when he heard the violent squeal of his cell phone. He rolled over, he was sleeping, or at least trying to. The phone repeated to buzz, he sighed. Rolling over, he grimaced at the sheer amount of calls he'd gotten in the last ten minutes. "What!" he said when he finally answered the phone. The person grunted.

"Mr. Phil Brooks?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Sir, this is Lucy Carmichael. I'm sorry to inform you that your sister, Anna Brooks, passed two weeks ago." Phil rolled over.

"Look, I don't have a sister. You've got the wrong guy. Bye bye, now." He hung up the phone. Some random call had disrupted his beauty sleep, he laughed the bags under his eyes were already big enough. Rolling over, he tried to sleep yet again. But of course the phone rang again. He grunted. "Didn't we just end this conversation." The woman sighed loudly.

"Sir, I was trying to tell you before you hung up on me, that Anna Brooks is your sister. She listed you and this number as her emergency contact. As well as the fact that you share a birth father." The man sighed and scratched his beard. Well he might as well play into this, he was up now.

"So, Lucy, was it? Well if this Anna Brooks is my sister, why don't you explain to me, how I never knew about her?" The woman sighed.

"Sir, I'm not at liberty to give out-" The man nodded.

"Exactly, you can't give it out, because you have no information to give. Don't call me with a hoax again." The woman grunted.

"Fine, alright. Anna Brooks never contacted you because she was only your half sister. Your father apparently sent her away when she was young. She grew up on the South side of Chicago in a crappy little apartment. Her life was tumultuous at best. It sadly ended two weeks ago, when she OD'd on prescription pills." The man sighed.

"Honestly, I really don't know what this has to do with me?"

"Sir, Anna had a child," he heard papers being shuffled. "A miss Alexandria Brooks." The man sighed.

"I still don't see your point." The woman grunted.

"Sir, she..." the man shook his head.

"Cut out the 'sir' stuff and just talk to me. What does any of this have to do with me?" The woman grunted.

"The child has no father or any other family members around. You're all she's got." The man rolled his eyes.

"You call me early in the morning, disrupting my beauty sleep, and then you tell me a sister I never knew existed dies, and now you want me to raise her child? Come on, that's ridiculous." The woman sighed.

"Well, Sir," the man grunted. "Mr. Brooks, I'm not asking you to do anything. You can either take me as a hoax and let this child slip into the system forever or you can be a man. I see it as an easy choice." Phil chuckled and played with his lip ring.

"So you're telling me, that I'm not a man if I don't take this kid in?"

"Essentially, yes." He toyed around with the idea in his head. Raise a kid? Not on his list of priorities at the moment. He grunted, but apparently there was nobody else.

"So there's no one else?"

"Nope. She'll likely be put into a group home until she's eighteen, she's rather...difficult." The man smiled, maybe she was his niece.

"Alright, I'll do it." The woman smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll begin the paperwork and make all of the arrangements."

"Hold up, I'm doing this on one condition." The woman sighed. "You go out with me." All Phil heard was the loud huff and then the click. He smiled, he still had it.

* * *

><p>Alexandria "Lexi" Brooks licked her bottom lip as she grabbed her backpack out of the smelly car. She sighed as she looked up the virtual skyscraper of apartments. She shook her head, this was a far cry from the dingy rejects she'd grown up in. "Come along Alexandria, we haven't got all day." The girl shook her head, she would correct the short set woman, but with her intelligence level it'd be a waste of breath. The two walked into the large lobby and then after speaking with the concierge they rode up to the fifteenth floor. Lexi kept her eyes pealed as they elevator climbed altitude. She wondered what would happen if the power suddenly went out. Would they fall miserably to their death? "Alexandria!" the woman hissed. Shaking her head, the girl climbed out of the elevator and held her breath. The woman knocked on the door revealing a tall bearded man. She sighed, he looked a lot like her mother..a lot. She felt a wave of resentment and grief wash over her. Sighing she gripped her backpack and stared at the floor. She tuned out the adults talking and thought of her mother. She shook her head, she couldn't get the image of her mother lying there dead out of her head. It played her sleep, and haunted her eyelids. She swallowed hard, thank God for sleeping pills. "Well, have fun. I'll be checking in on you." The woman nodded and bid them goodbye. Lexi took a deep breath and dared to look the man in the eye. The man was sporting a lip ring and smiling at her.<p>

"So you're Alexandria?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No, I'm Lexi." I guess you're Phil?" The man smiled.

"That I am." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "So Lexi, is it? Uh, welcome to my humble abode." The girl raised her eyebrow. Humble?...yeah, right. "Here' uh, let me show you around." Lexi shrugged and followed the man's arm as he pointed throughout the large apartment. She tried to look interested, but failed miserably. The man noticed. "How about I just show you where you're sleeping?" The girl nodded. She followed the man down the hall and into a room...a very large room. Her mouth stood agape as she looked on in awe.

"Is this m-mine?" The man laughed.

"Nope, it's _mine_. It's in my house," he moved his head from side to side, "but I'm willing to let you use it for the duration of your stay." She rolled her eyes but stayed focused on the room before her. She was in awe. The man rolled his eyes as he watched the girl gawk...hadn't she ever seen a room before? He closed the door.

"You can unpack later, I'll make some lunch. You hungry?" The girl nodded. Setting her bag down the girl looked around the large space. She was in awe as to how someone could live like this, when she'd lived well below poverty her whole life. Shaking her head, she moved towards the comic book collection on the shelf. Her eyebrows rose at the graphic nature of the books, this was going to be some three years.

Phil stood in the kitchen shaking his head at his freezer, apparently he was going to have to go shopping for food now. He sighed and scratched the top of his head. "Hey kid, what do you like to eat?" The girl turned away from the expensive electronics and shrugged. In most scenarios she ate whatever her mother left behind. Chewing her lip she decided to g out on a limb.

"Uh, a sandwich would be nice." The man nodded.

"Turkey, lettuce, cheese alright?" The girl smiled perfect. The man quickly went to preparing the pseudo dinner. "You're going to have to excuse my lack of food for a few days, I'm usually not home much." The girl shrugged as she walked into the kitchen area. Her eyes began darting around. The man noticed and stopped chopping up lettuce. "What are you looking for?" The girl shrugged.

"Nothin," the man gave a short smile, she was lying. He hated liars. Setting down the knife he looked at her.

"I don't believe you." She made a face. He cocked his head slightly. "See, what you're gonna learn about me is two very important things. One I despise liars, two, I really don't like people snooping around or bothering me. You seem to be doing both at the moment. So how about you not lying to me and tell me what you're looking for." The girl made a face and turned back towards the living room where she'd come from. Life had been so much easier in there. "Well?" He shook his head, what had he gotten himself into? Grunting he resumed chopping up the lettuce. He didn't want to freak out on the kid on the first day.

Sensing her uncle's annoyance, the girl looked around once more before turning back towards the man. "You got any booze," she asked. The man stopped chopping the lettuce and smiled shortly at her. He shook his head.

"No, I don't care for the stuff." The girl nodded.

"Weed?" The man shook his head. "Vicodin? Oxycontin?" He crossed his arms. If this kid was a druggie... He set the knife down and looked straight into the girl's eyes.

"I loathe drugs," he said. The girl nodded and sat down at the counter. She rested her head in her hands.

"So do I," she said. "Drugs have never done anyone any good." The man smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He turned back to preparing the sandwiches. His mind drifted from the preparation to the girl sitting at his counter. He shook his head, the kid did look a lot like him. From her facial structure, down to the signature bags under his eyes. He sighed. Why did she know about all those drugs? Shaking his head, he decided the sandwiches be fine just they way they were.

He turned around and found the girl with her head resting on her arms on the counter. He shook his head, maybe her bags were from exhaustion. He decided to carry her over to the couch. Carefully he laced his arms around her body and carried her over towards his leather couch. He laid her down gently. If he'd been thinking he would have set her in her room. Oh well, it was too late now. Walking towards the hall closet he returned with a blanket and threw it over the girl. Shaking his head, he walked towards the lazyboy. Now why should she be the only one who got some sleep? Phil opened his eyes one last time before dozing off. He stared at her form, she had the same flowing black hair that he did. The same skin tone and even the Brooks hair. He sighed, she was his niece alright. Yawning he closed his eyes, in the blink of an eye his whole life had changed. Just great.

* * *

><p>New story...CM Punk stars...are ya ready for some <em>drama<em>?

I'm trying to update NR...just busy testing out some scenarios. Soon though.

Lasting Impressions maybe? HMM? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

__I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.__

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sounds of a muffled sob of distress, Phil rolled over rubbing his eyes. What time was it? Yawning he slunk further into the couch, he hated when his sleeping cycle was disrupted. "I hate you," he heard through muffled grunts. He sighed, now he remembered why he'd woken up. Pulling himself up, he shook the aches that had developed within his limbs. Sighing he rubbed his beard as he made his short distance towards the girl. He saw her clearly distressed in her sleep murmuring seemingly incoherent phrases. He sat there listening. He wondered if something would give him a glimpse into the girl's shadowed past. The girl grunted, he shook his head, he'd seen enough. Reaching down he gently shook the girl's shoulder. "Lexi," he said. Rolling his eyes he shook her hard in the shoulder, the girl began to stir. "Lexi." Quickly her eyes opened and she slung a right hook that connected directly with his jaw. The man staggered back before quickly catching himself. "What was that?" he yelled. The girl blinked a couple of times frightened. She rubbed her eyes with her palms. Realizing what she'd done, the girl let a playful smile grace her lips.<p>

"Oh crap. Sorry." She smirked. "I guess you discovered why it's better not to try and wake me up." The man rolled his eyes. Standing up he checked the digital clock on the wall.

"It's ten o'clock. Why do you go get unpacked and...do something somewhere else." The girl shrugged.

"It'd be my pleasure." Phil rolled his eyes. Walking towards his kitchen he worked out the tension in his jaw. He couldn't believe that she did that, and then she laughed about it. He rolled his eyes, he would've done the same exact thing. He shook his head, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her room-er Phi's room, Lexi sighed laying back. She was tired, really tired, but she refused to sleep. That's where the nightmares lived...she'd had one earlier and that was more than enough for the night. <em>More than enough. <em>Sighing she sat up, might as well unpack the little stuff she had. Looking at her bag, she decided to throw all of her stuff onto the bed, at least that way she'd know what she still had and what had been stolen. She shook her head, she only had three shirts and two pairs of pants. Chewing on her lip, she felt a pang of resentment for her uncle. He had all of this and she had these rags of crap. Shaking her head she quickly gathered the tattered rags into her arms and walked towards the dresser. Phil deciding that he didn't need to knock entered the room mid sentence. "We need to talk," he said before he stopped and stared at the clothes in her arms. They were worn to practically nothing. Maybe she _hadn't_ seen a room before. "Is that all of your clothes?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I left my winter wardrobe back at the mansion." Phil smirked.

"A smart aleck?" He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I can get with that." Quickly dropping his arms, he walked into the room and in one full swoop, took the tattered rags out of her hands and threw them in the trash. Lexi glanced at him before watching the clothes land in the trash. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"What am I gonna wear, if you throw my clothes in the trash?" The man rolled his eyes.

"New clothes," he said slowly. "You know, ones without holes and stains." He speech increased to almost normal speed. "Like they feel warm and soft when you wear them. They come from the store," he drawled out. Narrowing her eyes the girl licked her lips and grunted.

"You annoy me." He shrugged and smiled.

"Feeling's mutual." There in that instant there was a stare down, Brooks to Brooks, smirk against smirk, old against young, Punk against brat. Phil smiled. "Although, I do like you, a bit," he said after a pause. The girl nodded but didn't return the half hearted compliment. She only moved towards the bed and lay across it, she had better things to do with her time. Shaking his head, the man smiled. This kid was a lot like him. "Anyway, I thought you should know some crap."

"Oh goodie," she deadpanned. The man smiled and chewed his lip. Setting his hands on his hips and narrowing his eyes playfully, he spoke.

"It's like this, I've got four basic rules. No booze, no drugs, no nothin'. It's straight edge around here," he smiled, "and well since you're underage, you really have no choice." The man smirked pleased with his his rhetoric. "Anyway, two, you own nothing. This is my house and these are my things. Treat them with respect and we'll have no problems. Three, I live my life my way, you life your life my way, any issues can be brought before the court, of me." He smiled smugly, and leaned in towards her, "but I don't suggest that one, I hear the judge is a real jerk." She rolled her eyes, did he practice this stuff? Smiling Phil spoke again. "Oh, and lastly, you earn your keep. You do chores, you get a job, you go to school, and you don't bother me. Clear?" The girl sighed. Was he really this full of himself? The man smiled. "Yes, I am really this full of myself." Grinning ear to ear he turned to leave the room. "Get some sleep kid, 'cause tomorrow we search the want ads." Rolling her eyes Lexi sighed, just great, she went from living like the three blind mice to sharing an apartment with Hitler. Brilliant.

* * *

><p>Phil sat on the edge of his bed oddly pleased with himself. Somehow he knew that he just made the next few years of his life a whole lot more interesting. He smiled, good deal. Turning the page on his comic, he attempted again to focus on the task at hand. After a few moments of trying he set the book down. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head at the thought of what she had to wear. Some people were so cruel,. you'd at least think the kid would have some clothes. He sighed and stood up. He came to the realization that despite his straight edge'd law, he could provide the kid with some type of clothing. Taking long strides he reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of his gym shorts, he shook his head, those would swallow the kid whole. Rubbing his already drained eyes he reached in and found a pair of boxer shorts. He shrugged and grabbed one of his smaller T-shirts. He left his room and walked into the room she was in, yet again without knocking, and looked around. He raised his eyebrow. The kid was lying on the bed with headphones blasting punk rock into her ears. Not caring to talk with her or bother her at the moment, he set the clothes on the dresser and turned to leave the room. He heard her steady voice from behind him. "I'll pay you back," she said. The man turned around with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"You're going to pay me back?" he said unbelieivngly. "For what?" The girl pulled herself into a sitting position.

"For all of it. I know you don't like giving out charity and I hate taking it. So there, I'll pay you back and we both win." The man cocked his head to the side.

"And how do you suggest that you're going to do that?" It was the girl's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"With money, hardwork, and discipline," she said smirking. The man's eyes rose?...um. She smiled. "Yeah, I know all about you, CM PUNK. A Straight Edge'd superstar, right?" She smiled. "You play straight edge, but wait until you go up against, a hardcore lifestyle." The man rolled his eyes.

"Hardcore? What is that? Like some cheesy rendition of druggie lifestyle." The girl smirked. Cute.

"No, it's something me and Tahj thought up. It takes all of straight edge and demolishes it. No one who ever lived straight edge'd ever did anything for anybody else. Hardcore takes it up a notch. We help ourselves, while helping everybody else." Rolling his eyes the man sighed.

"Good luck with that,"he said smugly. Licking his lips, he turned around. "And, don't say I didn't warn you when this 'hardcore' crap gets you killed." He closed the door. Smiling the girl lay back and replaced her headphones. She'd encountered the epic promo artist and had held her own. Oh yeah, this was sweet. Sweet, indeed.

* * *

><p>Lexi woke up around twelve the next say as she yawned. Rolling over, she realized her eyes were heavy...great her bags were going to be even more noticeable than before. Grunting she rolled out of the bed and shook her hair wildly. Before she even thought to groom herself she walked out of the room she slept in and into the living room. Half asleep she walked into the large area and squinted at the light. "Morning, sleepyhead," she heard from the other side of the separated living room. Grunting she followed the voice. It was the first time in months that she'd slept on an actual bed and it didn't seem to be agreeing with her body, she was so...sluggish. Walking into the room she gasped at what she saw before her. There was Phil and a small collection of his friends lounging around. She shook her head as her ears burned. The man smiled. "Relax kid, these guys don't care about you." Rolling her eyes, she readied to retreat. "Woah, Lexi girl, hang on. Lemme introduce you to the boys." Sighing the girl crossed her arms. "Lex, this is Cody, Lance, and Brett." She smiled.<p>

"Charmed." Grunting she turned around.

"Lexi." She let out a growl.

"Yes, dearest uncle, whatever do you want?" She smiled innocently. The man gave a satisfied smirk.

"Do me a favor and change, we've got crap to do." He said still grinning at her. "Oh and uh bring me another diet Pepsi." Licking his lips he spoke, "thanks babe." Grunting the girl turned and stomped away. He was so infuriating.

An hour later Lexi was sitting at the counter growling at the newspaper. She shook her head, why were there no jobs? She grunted and flipped through another page. This was hopeless. A beeping noise came rising up through the apartment. "Hey doll, do you mind?" Rolling her eyes, she hopped off of the barstool and walked towards the intercom. Of course, she'd have to do it. Shaking her head, she pushed the red button as she spoke.

"Brooks." Phil cut into the dialogue before it began.

"Hey, if it's for me, tell me who it is. If its for you," he chuckled, "well then yeah right." Rolling her eyes the girl pushed the button again.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a Tahj Jones to see you." Smiling Lexi glanced backwards evilly. Tahj was her best friend, and closest enemy. They were two of the same mold, but he was bolder. She smiled, he was like the brother she never had. Her one true friend, and smart aleck extroidinaire.

"Hey doll, who is it?" Lexi glanced around again, before her grin grew even wider. Today was the day, Phil would meet his match. Licking her lips, she spoke again.

"Yes, send him up please." She stepped away from the intercom and headed out into the hall. This was gonna be good.


End file.
